


Not The Monster

by gold_sakura



Category: VIXX
Genre: Broken Love, Broken Promises, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Toxic Relationship, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: Hakyeon's tears would cool off Wonshik's heat for a moment, enough for him to remember that he had wanted to believe Hakyeon, oh so, so badly.But, he knew nothing good would come if he became one of Hakyeon's demons.





	Not The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble that was inspired by the English version of Henry's song, Monster. Again, it's nothing that worthwhile, but I hope some will read it because this didn't do so well on twitter lol

Wonshik stopped speaking when Hakyeon visited. He would accept the affection, the flirting, the empty promises all with a pang in his heart. 

"Say it Shikkie," Hakyeon would whisper feebly in his ear. "Tell me we can be together."

Having no response wouldn't deter the older man, shedding Wonshik's clothes with a graceful fervor. His lips would be over his skin, his tattoos, moving as he recalled the other men, all the ones who had crumbled an angel until he felt as if he deserved all the abuse and more. Hakyeon's tears would cool off Wonshik's heat for a moment, enough for him to remember that he had wanted to believe Hakyeon, oh so, so badly.

But, he knew nothing good would come if he became one of Hakyeon's demons. 

Wonshik had once took the other's words to heart, a short while when he called Hakyeon only his, saw himself as Hakyeon's only one. He was never mad when the scars and bruises would reappear on precious, chocolate skin. It never bothered him that Hakyeon had called out to other names, his own reserved only for times of desperation. Wonshik would forever be patient with Hakyeon, but not with himself.

The envy had begun to consume him, crawling, trickling out of his body, Wonshik had heard himself repeat toxicity that made Hakyeon cry, felt himself dig into all the old memories on Hakyeon's skin. He had paid no mind when the other pleaded him to stop as scarlet spilled on their kitchen floor.

Despite Hakyeon's heavy opposition, Wonshik had taken back his vows, all the confessions he had spilled with his entire being. He knew that the other had come to understand, but neither could ever be rid of each other. Hakyeon had continued in order to bring them together, to relive the moments where Wonshik had brought them into a perfect world. Wonshik had stayed to never go back, to be Hakyeon's silent aid. 

"Say it Shikkie," Hakyeon sobbed. "Tell me to leave you alone."

Wonshik made no effort to utter a single word, bringing Hakyeon back into a familiar warmth. It was foolish how much he loved this man, how much he would give up to keep Hakyeon happy.

He would do anything... anything but become a monster.


End file.
